child of evil
by seedeadpeople98
Summary: Alisa is the unknowing daughter of Phoebe and Cole. And as she comes into her powers people will see just how powerful she is? But with all this power is it save to trust anyone? If so, who? rn(A huge plot with a good amount of fluff)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1

Golden God

I looked down the crowded hallways, on this my first day of school, with absolutely no keenness what so ever. "Oh boy, now won't this be fun?" I said to myself in sarcasm. This wasn't my real first day, although I could have fooled anybody, nobody takes a second look at me, in fact I don't think they see me at all. But no, not the first day _ever, _justthe first day of the school year, well _my_ first day of the school year. The real first day was yesterday. But I avoided that with a cold.

I found my locker okay. Ironically as it is, it happens to be the same beat up one I had last year, and the year before that. And of course it's located in the most trashy, disgusting hallway in the far back of the school. The hallway by which is over populated by the supposedly 'lower-class.' People who are hardly noticed as any other then losers and newbis. People like me. Somehow I knew, well figured, that I'd have this locker. So I left my backpack and last year's supplies in it. Boy I can only imagine how screwed I would've been if I didn't get that locker.

I looked down at my schedule just as the bell rang. I had physical education as my first period. And as if that didn't suck enough, I ended up with coach Waytts. Out of all the coaches he was the most brutal. The second bell rang, as I hurried off to class, in fear of being late. Not because of any punishment I could get, but because of the attention it would draw. I found that life was a lot simpler if you make it by unnoticed. And that of course failed as I rushed gracelessly down the hall right smack into a broad figure.

I felt the blush make it's way up to my face as I looked up into the face of the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen. Literally. This coming from one who in all their life has never suffered a crush of any sort. He had smooth, peaches and cream skin, with the most distinctive golden eyes flattered by his golden blond hair that lay messy atop his head, barely touching just above his eyebrows. What made it all worse was that, as I was standing there, bright red, looking up into his flawless face, he flashed the kind of smile that could melt the arctic. Which only helped at adding to the color in my cheeks. He bent down reaching for something scattered across the floor. It took me a moment of blank staring to realize that what he was retrieving were my books. He stood back up, as graceful as heck I might add, and swiftly handed me my books. And god forbid he was still holding that smile.

I searched for the appropriate words to say. "oh..... ummm... sorry...." I finally said, in a voice barely above a whisper. Surprisingly he heard. "That's quite alright, perhaps I should keep a closer eye on where I'm going." He replied in the deepest English accent that would make even Orlando Bloom jealous. He looked down a second then back into my face. His smile widened. "hey, you wouldn't happen to know where the gym is? Today's my first day and this place is like one great maze." I just stared lost in his eyes, in till it hit me that he just asked me something. I went from bright red to flushed. Damn, what did he say? "Oh... Hmm?" his smile faded and he arched up a perfectly shaped eyebrow. "oh sorry..... yea, the gym, that's where I'm heading now.. ummm.. feel free to tag along." His smile returned. "gee, thanks." And he began to follow as I made my way down the hall.

"So, what's your name?" he asked enthusiastically as if it really did matter to him. "I'm Hunter by the way" he added. I glanced back at him as I walked. He was only a few steps behind. "I'm Alisa" I said blankly as I tried to keep the words from tripping over my tongue. How is it that he can make me this shaken up? I feel as if my insides were tied in knots.

The gyms was just ahead and we were heading towards it, when Josh Stevely, the star football player, standing along with the group of other player, stuck out his big, stumpy foot, and tripped me. And not only thanks to him but also my lack of balance, I fell smack on my face, into the cold, harsh tile floor. I heard the laughing and giggles let out by his little group, as he snickered in his achievement. I didn't even bother to get up. I just lied there, holding back the tears that wanted to escape down my swelling face. Just a few had made it as I heard Hunter's infuriated voice as he rose hell for those cocky jocks. I couldn't make out the words very well. Believe it or not, I was a little preoccupied with the burning pain rising in my face from the impact.

Numerous more tears made there way free as I felt two muscular arms endorse me up onto my feet. I was attempting really hard to fight back the rest of the tears, and feeling foolish at my failing struggles. Jeez, am I really this pathetic? I jerked away from Hunter and quickly headed toward the girl's restroom. One look in the mirror showed me just how severe the wounds really were. The whole right side of my face was purple. That's when the real tears were brought on.


	2. Right on Through

Thankies for the reviews you guys!!! I feel so loved. And I'm glad u like it. It's my first fanfic. So keep the reviews coming!! I'll update as soon as I can, or as soon as I know what I'm gonna write!! Oh and, DISCLAIMER, I do not own charmed!! I am only borrowing!! But I do own Alisa and Hunter, so take them and DIE!!!

Last time...........

The whole right side of my face was purple. That's when the real tears were brought on.

Chapter 2 Right on Through 

The purple of yesterday was hardly close to how bruised it was in the morning. Although I'm semi happy to say that the swelling has by far gone down. And I say 'semi' meaning that if it were still swelling up like a balloon I might have had a better chance of staying home. Although as it is my mother refuses to let me miss an additional day of school. If my dad were here he would let me. But he's on another business trip. Where to, have no idea exactly. Just someplace other then here.

I woke up late this morning, just like any other time. Then again if I do the same every school day is it really late? Which would mean if I woke up the time I mean too, that would make me early, right? Perhaps not. Maybe I should give up thinking for the time being. Why confuse myself before I'm fully awake and aware. It can wait till school hours. I was broken away from my thought of getting rid of thought, (confusing huh?) as I hopped into the shower and began to get ready for another 'marvelous' day at school. Just what I needed.

After I missed the bus I debated whether I should just go home or walk the three and a half miles there. Against my better judgment school won. And sense I was late I missed first period, therefor I didn't have another run in with Hunter. Which was something I didn't think I could face. But on the downside I ended up with after school detention.

Darn there that evil school goes and ruins my plans for the evening. So much for my Buffy marathon. Oh well I didn't really mind. After yesterday's events, I find that I just might be able to survive a afternoon of detention even if it was held by Mr. Waytts, who I have in fact come to believe was _truly _going out of his way to make my life a living hell.

And I realized how true that really was when I walked into detention hall and saw just whom else was imprisoned here by Mr. Waytts. Of course, Hunter. This time when he saw me there was no smile. Just an acknowledging nod. _He knew I've been avoiding him._ No, that couldn't be it. I haven't seen him once all day. And it's not like people ever talked about me. In plus who said I made it obvious? So how would he know? "Alisa? I said numerous times now for you to have a seat. Why don't you take the one in-between Travis and Hunter? That'll work right?" yea, sure it would work for you now won't it? Hunter avoided eye contact with me, as I reluctantly took my seat. Although the guy I presumed to be Travis looked up at me. And I was taken aback at how familiar he looked. However I just shook away the feeling and stared down at my desk. I was wrapped up in my thoughts, which were accepted back into my mind by the way, as Mr. Waytts said something about leaving but coming back shortly.

I sat there staring intently at the desk before me, not really having much awareness for neither anyone nor anything. Just wishing against myself to be someplace else. Anyplace else. Out of this school. Out of this room. _Out of this_ _seat..._ I leaned down on the desk and was startled silly when I kept falling forward, right through it. I couldn't help but release a little shriek of panic. But who wouldn't? My desk just went from solid to not! _No I just went from solid to not. _

well that's it for chapter 2. It took longer then I thought it would. But I didn't know what I wanted her powers to be... or her FIRST power to be, and I wasn't sure how I wanted her to realize them. Next chapter will be longer, I promise!! Just remember to review!


	3. Hard to Believe

Last time……………….

_No I just went from solid to not._

Chapter 3 Hard to Believe 

I was much too shaken up to think clearly, let alone move about. I wouldn't even begin to allow myself steal a glance at neither Hunter nor Travis. The only thing I wanted was to get myself out of there. But we see just where that got me last time. Obviously nowhere but the floor. So, perhaps I'll just stick to the old fashion way of movement, and get myself the hell out of here.

I jumped my butt right up and sped out that door as fast as I could. And I was doing just great. In fact I would have made it out of there perfectly if I had enough common sense to watch where I was going. Then I would have noticed Mr. Waytts turning that same corner right smack in front of me. And the whole collision would have been avoided. But as it is I'm an idiot. An idiot about to be smashed to death. _Or maybe not ._I slid right through him to the other side. All calmness I had left fled my body that instant. I felt I was just about to go hysterical. So I ran. Out of the school, off campus, down the street, around the corner, and face to face with Travis.

How could this possibly be? There is absolutely no way he could have gotten past me. _No human way that is. _Alrighty then. This is just a little too much. All I wanted was to cry. Lay down in my nice warm bed and… … … before I could process another thought, Travis had grabbed me by the arm and we moved, but in a different way then you would picture. We just sorta went poof. We where there. Then we weren't. Now we were in a whole new setting. I felt like I just lost my mind. And for some reason that appeared amusing to me, and what began as a slight chuckle became a whole fit of hysteria. This was all just way too unbelievable. And I mean unbelievable in a way that scared the living daylights out of me.

I was having a just little trouble getting over just how he got me here, that the thought of what his reasons could possibly be didn't cross my mind for quite some time.

But once it did it was all I could focus on. And just then he began to speak… … …

Sorry bout the wait, I've had my cuz's over and they've been taking up the computer along w/ my sis. So here's your update. I know I said I would make it longer but, you know how it is. So I'll put up as much as I can the next chance I get. Oh, and please don't forget to read and review!?!


	4. Uttermost shock

Sorry about the long wait. I've been a little busy with other things. So here's the next chapter I hope you enjoy it!! Oh and check out a story written by one of my really goods friends, here's the link, 

Last time: And just then he began to speak… … …

Chapter 4 Utter-most Shock 

At first it all came out as a bunch of gibberish, just meaningless nonsense. (Like baby talk, as some would call it) Either I've completely lost it or I've just discovered a new language. I'll take the second one please. But who am I to have a choice in the matter? Sorry to say it but, it's most likely the first possibility. I have finally and truly gone off the deep end. But it's not so bad. That is if you trust the word of a lunatic. On the topic of lunatics, one's still trying to speak to me. I know he is. Perhaps his words are the native language of the NLU. (National Lunatics United) Insisting that there is such a thing. If there were I'd sure bet a pretty penny that he was their leader. I wonder when he's gonna get his butt hauled off to the happy hotel. (if you know what I mean) I bet I could go too. They'll probably make me. But on the bright side, I just might get my own room. And if I'm really lucky, maybe they'll throw in some padded walls.

Travis continues to talk. But what the hell's he saying? "Alisa? Are you there? Now's not the time to zone out on me!" Maybe if I talk back in his language and act like I understand, I'll have my life spared. "Abbbb llaaa… huuuu.. skaa.." Travis took upon a very taken aback look. Oh god, what if I offended him? "wha? For some reason I've come to believe I've just lost you?" What's he doing? I think he's cursing me! That little voodoo bastard! "Alisa? Humph… my fault for expecting anymore. There was a great pause. Then he spoke again, "You'll thank me for this later, trust me." Jeez, what's he saying now? Travis picked up some semi-bulky thing I presume to be a rock and knocked me across the head, turning everything dark and bleak.

I woke up much later in my bed. Or what I thought was my bed. Unfortunately I was mistaken. I'm guessing it was Travis's. Why might I make that assumption? Besides the fact that his name was sewn into the quilt beside me, smoothing soft against my face. 'Travis Eden' That's a very unique name. For lack of a better word. The memories of recent events flashed through my mind like a series. My hand rose to my forehead, just above my eyebrows and a little to the right. I flinched from pain just as my hand grazed over a massive knot. That bastard! Who the hell did he think he was, hitting me like that? He's sure got another thing coming to him.

Speaking of the devil, just then he walked into the room all happy-daisy carrying a tray with breakfast goods and a zip-lock baggie of ice. "Good morning sunshine." He sang out. Morning? I'm dead. I'm dead and buried the moment I get home. I jumped up. "wooh, sit back down, there's things we ne…" I cut in not bothering to let him finish. "DROP DEAD FLE-BAG!!" I continued without stopping to take a breath, "JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? YOU CAN'T DO THAT! JUST BANG ME OVER THE HEAD WITH A ROCK LIKE THAT! AND WHAT THE HELL GAVE YOU THE IDEA TO BRING ME HERE? THAT'S KIDNAPPING!! THAT'S A

FELONY YOU GENIUS!" I took myself by surprise. Never in my life have I ever exploded on someone like that. Very rarely did i ever use such harsh words. Maybe it wouldn't be so new for you to yell at someone like that. But it was for me. And he seemed to just take it too. I kinda got that impression when he nodded. "Okay, maybe I deserve that." He said calmly. "OH, YOU WANNA KNOW WHAT **_YOU _**DESERVE?

DO YA?" the idiot actually looked as if he was considering it. "ummmm no, not really."

The way that he seemed to stay so calm is what pissed me off the most. Is this all a big game to him?


	5. anger

Hey, I hoped you've enjoyed the story so far. It's getting to the point, trust me. It's just making its way up to it. So be patient!

Disclaimer: I OWN CHARMED! No really I do!! NO, Not the padded room!! Oh please not the padded room!! I take it back!! I don't own it! I swear I don't! And if it'll make you any happier I NEVER will!!! Ohkay!! Can't a girl dream?

Now back to the story!

Last time: Is this all a big game to him?

Chapter 5 

Staring into his eyes I felt my anger begin to slip away. And that made me hate him even more. (if it were possible) He drives me insane with fury, then somehow deflates it like it's nothing. I hate him! I swear I do! Damned if he wasn't so hot! Hot? Since when did I think he was hot? But now that I actually brought it up I couldn't honestly deny it. Him. With his dark features against his pale skin. I hate him. He can go to hell, and take his freaking good looks with him! What is this anyway? Drive Alisa over the deep end week… one guy at a time? I'm leaving, and if he ever comes near me again… I'll shove that very rock he banged me over my head with (you know the one) right down his throat! Don't think I won't!

"Alisa…." he said in a smooth, soothing voice followed by the whole 'sorry looking half smile' thing. I felt myself soften up some and my glare start to fade. No fair. He cheated. So… I slapped him. Hard. Right across his pretty little face. See him try to smile at me now. I felt so apologetic when a red outline of my hand began to take shape on his left cheek. "Travis," I could hardly help but to utter out. "Got your self quite a hit going on there." He tried to say coolly, acting as if it didn't hurt. But I knew it did. I could feel it. The pain against my face. It's always been like that. Anytime I ever caused someone pain physical or otherwise, I would feel it too. Just as they did. He was right though. I did hold quite a hit when needed be.

He held a shocked look as he reached out his hand and grazed it across my left cheek. Just like where I hit him. His touch stung. I grimaced not being a person who can tolerate pain well. (that is if I am a person. At this point I'm not quite sure) He quickly pulled his hand back without taking a step away. He was so close I could feel his breath against my face. I didn't know precisely how it happened, but soon after we were joined together in a kiss. A good kiss as some would say it. Not in a making out sense. Just the kind of kiss right between that and a quick peck on the cheek. A long yet short kiss. No tongue. (just for the record) A pretty nice first kiss I would say. That is if Mr. Waytts wasn't there.

Haha! How I just love to keep you guys hanging!! LoL….. nope I just ran out of time. Gotta finish homework and get ready for bed. Don't forget to read and review!!! If you don't you'll never know what happens cause I won't continue it! mwahaha! Evil little me.


	6. Gone Again

Last time: A pretty nice first kiss I would say. That is if Mr. Waytts wasn't there.

Chapter 6 Gone Again 

I caught sight of Mr. Waytts standing there shortly after I pulled back from Travis. What a perfect way to end such a great kiss. Seeing the distorted face of my crazy gym coach. And I'm not kidding. He looked like someone who's seen one to many UFOs. The kind of 'all of sudden' paranoid person that claims to have seen Big Foot while playing gulf with Elvis the other day. Or perhaps witnessed one of their least favorite students plunge right through them. He'll probably aim for the second one. Either way he'll sound insane. And I'd be more then happy to testify against him.

Travis Just smiled as Mr. Waytts stumbled towards us. I couldn't stop the pounding in my heart as that nut job of a coach stared intently into my eyes as if I were some sort of alien or an experiment gone wrong. Then again maybe I was. Or something along those lines for that matter. I mean I wasn't really human. Was I?

Normal humans couldn't do the kind of things I could. Well besides Travis.

"yoo..oo..uu… you dii..d…" Mr. Waytts broke of, trying to make logic of what he wanted to say. As if we all here didn't know already. I know what I did. I know what happened. I was there. So he should just go stutter his nonsense off somewhere else. And if he gets his rear end hauled off to the funny farm we all know what for. Although he might be to drugged up on medication to think clearly about it. One less brutal teacher to worry about.

Before I could process my thoughts into words, Travis took action. He punched Mr. Waytts strait across the head. And when he didn't go unconscious, Travis pulled back and gave it to him again. This time doing the trick. "_How many_ times do I have to do this?" he asked longing out the words in an exaggerating tone. I tried not to smile. "jerk" I replied withholding as much as the relief of not having to deal with Mr. Waytts as possible. "Is he gonna get the famous breakfast in bed too?" Travis smirked then replied teasingly, "Only if he doesn't go crazy and blow his lid on me, sound familiar?" "hmmp, like he doesn't have every right too."

I seem to feel more comfortable and at ease with Travis then I did before. He's kind of the type that you don't really like at first. Not to mention tolerate. But I guess he's not _all _that bad now. Not someone you wanna have for an enemy. I'll give you that, but an okay person in tight situations. (Like when you go through desks and over-grown gym coaches)

Crap! I forgot all about my mom. I really need to go! She's gonna kill me when I get home. I just hope she doesn't already have the state troopers out looking for me. Maybe I can just turn myself in to them. They'll be a whole lot easier on me. My mother's gonna freak. "uh bye." I planned on saying a lot more then just that but I couldn't force out any more. So that'll just have to do. "oh you knew you liked it." "whaa?" he lost me. "Never mind. Here I'll drop you home real quick."

I didn't really understand what he was referring to in till he had me by the arm, after letting Mr. Waytts drop to the floor, and once again we did the whole moving thing. God, what a head spinner. Then we were outside my house. On the side behind a bush to be exact. Before I could utter a single word he was gone. Just in a blink of an eye.

I made my way inside ready to meet my doom. Yet wasn't that shocked when no one was there. I knew there wouldn't be. I knew she wouldn't even have noticed. I hoped she would. Hoped that the second I walked in the door she would yell and get all angry as parents do. I even pretended she would. But I knew nothing like that would happen. It never did. Mom was probably out with her 'friends' again. (If you know what I mean)

_another chapter up. it's a little longer for you, _InTheForestsOfTheNight. I'll try to make it even longer next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy. And please review. I swear if you don't you'll never know what happens and I've already got some good plans that are gonna set in soon.


	7. Present

This chapter goes out to all my kind reviewers, so I hope you enjoy. And don't forget to review and tell me what you think.

Chapter 7 

Present

It was the next day and my mother never came home. But I was used to her doing that a great deal. And I hated it. I hated _her_. I hated her for leaving me alone like that. I hated her for not caring or even noticing when I myself could be in moral danger. She was the parent. She's supposed to be looking after _me._

When I watch TV i see all these corny shows with the 'happy little families,' and the 'perfect little kids' coming home to the smiling faces of their mothers. With her asking a bunch of pointless questions about their day over a plate of homemade chocolate-chip cookies. And as stupid as it may sound, that's what I want! I just want her to see me and care. To look and me and say that she loves me with all her heart and that I'm her world. But it never happens. And I hate her for it. I hate her for not loving me like a parent should. And it hurts me, because I feel that hate. I feel it just as I'm sure she does too. 

I'll look back on this day and never will I grasp how I just stood there, doing nothing as my life fell apart piece by piece. The officers came and told me what happened. But I wouldn't hear them. I didn't want to. I just _couldn't_ begin to allow myself to believe what was being thrown into my face. The words spilt forward, about the accident, about the spinning and the fire. And all I could do was stand there, feeling so lost and alone. I couldn't help _myself_, because I couldn't help _her._ She was gone now. Mommy was gone. And all I could do was listen. Listen to the story of it being recited before me. The story I wanted ever so much to mute out. If only I could will myself to just turn and slam the door on this harsh truth, keeping it outside. Keeping it blocked away from me by door and lock. But truths go everywhere, whether you want them there or not. I can seal and bolt up every opening to the house and the truth will still be there, laughing at my failing attempts to run. So I won't run. I can't. Running can't save me now.

I'm hardly aware of what's going on around me. I know I'm getting into a car and we're driving away. But I don't know where I'm going and I don't know whom I'm going with. All I know is that I'm leaving. There's a blinking light on the dashboard of the car. It's flashing the time and date. And I feel like it's mocking me. 8:31AM Friday, August 13th. The date looks familiar, and then I know why. It's my birthday. I was born today. Instead of any gifts given to me, I lost my greatest gift of all. I lost the only thing I had.

No one knows where my dad is. And even if they did he wouldn't take me. He'd say he was just 'way too busy'. And that'll be that.

Thinking hurt, but I couldn't stop the overflowing thoughts running through my mind. The one that replayed most often, dancing around in my mind making me feel so stupid, was the fact that I was wrong. I was an idiot. I know that now. And it doesn't even matter. She didn't have to say she loved me for it to be true. She was my _mother_! How could she not? And I don't hate her! I could never hate her! I was just mad. So mad. And now she's gone. Gone thinking that her only child, her daughter hated her. I made her feel as though I hated her worth everything she had. And now she'll never know. The lady I was with in the car just looked at me in pity as I whispered "happy birthday, Alisa" then gently hummed that same song that everyone hears on his or her birthday. That same little tune.


	8. Destiny

Here's your next chapter…. Sorry it took so long. But it's like that during the holidays. So, here you go and I hope you enjoy! Don't forget to review!! I really want to know what you think!!

Chapter 8

People are always saying 'things happen for a reason'. But what reason could there possibly be for fate to decide to take my mother? Is it some kind of lesson? If it is it's defiantly a sick way of getting to me.

I discovered more about myself in that hour, sitting in that stiff chair across from that sweet lady (who asked me to call her Jane), then I ever did in my whole life. And it all was just more pain upon pain. The thing that got me the most though, was the realization that I wasn't who I thought I was. The mother I just lost wasn't even _my _mother.

The whole 'I don't really hate my mother' thing washed away _real_ quickly. You know, even after she's dead she still finds another way to screw me over, a term which here means 'drag me down further when I didn't think things could possibly get any worse'. Well, she found a way. She always finds a way. How could she not tell me something like that? I mean, she had 17 years worth of chances! And she couldn't take 10 second to share something like that with me?

I need to find Travis. _Where'd that come from?_ I hardly even know the guy. But it's the best plan I have so far, so why not? Oh god, I'm thinking like a nutcase! And it seems to be working for me, so I'll stick with that. But where in the world where I look for him?

"Alisa? Alisa honey?" Jane began. "I know this is hard for you, but please try to listen. I only want to help you, by doing the best there is in your interest." I had sarcasm ready to spill out of my mouth and pounce on her, but I wouldn't let myself say anything hurtful to her. She was such a kindhearted person. And she was telling the truth. All she wanted to do was help.

Jane went on describing the different places that she could place me, going through relatives after relatives. And each one was singled out. They were all either some kind of criminal, completely insane, or just not suitable and willing to take me in.

A while passed by in complete silence, besides the constant typing and clicking Jane did at her computer. The stillness was broken as a very young looking lady (I presumed to be her sectary) marched into the room clutching some sort of document. She and Jane chatted for quite some time in low voices, as so I wouldn't be able to understand what they were saying. All I knew was that it had something to do with me.

The (young lady/possibly sectary) finally left after leaving the document with Jane. Jane just looked down at the papers before her, typed into her computer a little more, then last but not least back up at me. She held up the papers then began to speak; "This here holds you future and where you're to be put. So naturally, I'm guessing you'd like to know what it is. Am I right?" Gee, what could it _possibly_ be? (Sarcasm) "A copy of my mom's will." I stated blankly, or at least _tried_ to state blankly, but failed as my voice broke off and stuttered. She acted as if she didn't notice. "Exactly." 'And……?' I thought to myself, or so I believed I was thinking to myself. When in fact I spoke it out loud. And I'm not saying that it's so much of a bad thing, it's just I didn't want to appear too impatient. Even though this is something that has just a _little_ _bit_ of importance concerning me. "Oh right dear, of course" she continued. "Do you know Rachel Stalin? It's said to be a friend of your mother's?" My mother and Rachel hadn't talked for years. Fact being, I don't even remember the last time I've seen her. I've seen Katherine though, her 'perfectly spoiled rotten' daughter. She goes to my school actually. She also happens to be the cheerleader captain and has the title 'most popular' that goes with it. She's also won 'best dressed' and 'best looking' in our yearbook as well. So with all that said, it's easy to determine that she's not quite my 'favorite' person out there.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

YAY! Now the _real _story can begin. And trust me it's gonna get good!


	9. Hell

Wow! It's been a el long time since I've worked on this! And I'm so sorry to my readers! (if there are any left) lot's of things have come up.

So, sorry, and here's my new update!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.

Chapter 9 

Hell

The rest of the day was a blur. I remember going to Rachel Stalin house, I remember her crying and tying to comfort me (I guess I did look a wreak), I remember Katherine's pouting and whining as she heard that I would be staying with them, but that's all. And at sometime I guess I ended up going to sleep because I awoke in the 'not so much comfort' of Katherine's bedroom. There was an extra bed pulled in there for me to sleep on, and an extra dresser for my stuff.

I heard voices coming from the kitchen, or really, I heard Katherine's whining about me, and her mother's muffled pleads for her to just be nice. "But mom, it's not fair! The old hag chokes and now we're stuck with the little bitch! I hate her! I don't wanna share my house with her! Let alone my room!" and on she went, moaning and complaining, " I can't believe this! And why does she get to stay home? She didn't even _like_ her mother! Nobody did! I should be the one staying home! I mean I'm the one that has to go through sharing a room with _that thing!"_ "now honey, please. Just give this a try. Look, you can both stay home. In fact I think it'll be a great time for you two to get to know each other. See, it'll all be fine!" What a spoiled little brat, I thought to myself bitterly. "No way am I gonna be in the same room as that Whore! Forget it! I'll be in the pool area sunbathing, thank-you-very-much!" Was I just referred to as a 'whore' by Katherine? I couldn't help but feel a slight amused by that. She must really have nothing to call me.

And that's how most the day went. She stayed outside or in any room away from me. And I was just fin with that. They had a pretty big house, and I found ways to keep myself busy and out of the way. My stuff was brought over for me and I put it all in the dresser to my liking. I was a little surprised to find that a lot of my mother's possessions were brought over too. Some of her clothes and jewelry and few other varied things. And even though her clothes were a little too 'reveling' and the jewels weren't anything of my taste, it made me kinda relaxed to have the stuff with me. I went though it all then folded it away into the bottom drawer of the dresser. Satisfied with myself I roamed around the house a little before settling myself down in the living room.

I was sitting on the couch as someone approached the house and rang the doorbell. People have been coming over all day, asking me questions and seeing that I was all right. Funny how death can bring around neighbors to no end. I figured it was just Mrs. Binkley again. She came by a few times already bringing baked goods and telling stories about hers own high school days. She was a kind elderly lady that lived next door to me my whole life and always seemed to find it her duty to cheer people up. Especially me. When ever I was sick and she saw that I stayed home, she would bring over her homemade cookies and tell all kinds of tales about her and the stuff she did.

Already looking forward to her and whatever treat she brought, I opened the door looking to see her smiling face. And was a little surprised and a lot confused to see Hunter standing there. _Did he come to see me? _" uh, hi. Is Katherine here?" he asked looking just as puzzled as me. As usual when I'm around him, it took me a second to respond. He always makes me so nerves. "oh, umm, yea.., she's out back.." I said pointing behind me, then realizing I was pointing the wrong way and correcting myself. He gave me a small nod and thanks before walking out to her.

Time passed, and a while later he left giving me a passing glance as he walked by. I felt my cheeks redden as I got up and turned toward to kitchen. Katherine walked in from the back as I opened the fridge looking for something appetizing. My cheeks were still pretty blushed and after one small glimpse of my face she smirked. "so," she said, "Having fun at my humble home? By the color of you're face I can tell you met my boyfriend. Or… perhaps you already know him. Oh yeah, that's right, you're the one that tumbled over him in the hall. God, you still have the damn bruise, not that it can make you look much worse anyway. You're such a freaking klutz. Catch ya later!" with that she smiled and left. And I can only guess what hell she had planned for me.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.

I know it's short,I was planning on writing something longer but, this seemed like a good stopping point. Don't forget to review! I know it's kind of a corny question but who do you think? Hunter or Travis? Take your pick!


	10. Dreams Do Come True?

Wow, it's been so long since I've added on to this. I hope my reviewers are still out there. I've been working on some other stuff, mostly in humor. But this story was my first and is still my baby, so I'm coming back to it! I hope you enjoy the next chappie!

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.xx.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx.

Chapter 10 

Dreams do come true?

The rest of the day wasn't too bad; Katherine kept herself busy, _away from me_. And I mostly stayed in her/my bedroom re-going through my mother's things. It's funny how much you can miss someone that you could have sworn you didn't even have the slightest liking for. As I went through her clothes I decided that maybe I'll wear something of hers tomorrow for school. Since I was told that I would have to go. But it didn't bug me too much. I mean hey, I just survived a day in hell with the devil herself. Perhaps school is somewhat of a blessing. And even my though my mother's clothes and belongings weren't exactly like my usual loose and somewhat plain style, they did fit me perfectly.

I chose what I wanted for tomorrow, a funky form-fitting tank and a pair of faded wash jeans. I tried them on, and even though they were pretty snug I kinda liked them. And I was ready for a little change. (other then death and moving to hell that is) Night came pretty quickly and I let my self drift off to sleep…..

_I was running down a long dirt rode, which seemed like nowhere, yet somehow familiar. I heard a voice behind me and sped up without looking back. The footsteps started to catch up with me and began to panic. I heard a male voice yell my name and as I turned I stumbled forward tumbling, unable to catch myself. I sank into a complete darkness. My head got this light feeling and I began to drift out…_

My eyessnapped open, then I quickly closed them again. I was surrounded by water. I didn't have a slight clue where I was or how I got there. I struggled with my arms trying to find which way was up. I felt my heart jump to my throat as my arms were grabbed and pulled up. The brisk air was a shock to my soaked skin, and I trembled as I gasped for oxygen, which my poor lungs were begging. I was freezing and shaking. My rescuer draped a jacket around my shoulder, and I leaned into them thankful for the warmth.

"dammit Alisa , what where you doing?" they mumbled at me. I looked up and wasn't at all surprised that it was Travis. I didn't feel like talking about anything, an I'm sure he got it cause he just took a deep breath then pulled me up to my feet keeping his arm around my waist for support. I laid my head against his shoulder as we didn't the whole teleport thing.

He gave me the 'you okay look?" and left shortly after I convinced him I was fine. Weird things have been going on lately and although I know Travis is on my side, and only trying to help, there're some things I have to do myself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.xx..x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x..xx.x.x.x.x..x.xx.x..x.x

I hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review!


End file.
